


Stars.

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying Keith (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Suicidal Keith (Voltron), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith is tried and done. Life isn't worth living for anymore.One push and he's done.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So Keith is in the airlock and is about to end his life.

His violet eyes glanced out at the stars through the clear glass.

Stars.

He used to stare at the stars in the nightly sky with his dad a long time ago. But he's gone. Like a lot of things in Keith's life.

The stars. They once took Shiro, his best friend and brother from him. Leaving him alone.

Empty.

Somehow he was blessed by the very same stars that took him, to give Shiro back but now...now they took him back once more and they had no intention on giving him back to Keith.

He was by himself.

Left alone and forgotten.

Once more.

The voices in his mind that he tried so desperately to shove back into the deepest part of himself were back with revenge. 'Nobody cares. You don't matter. You're nothing.' 

Only Shiro being around seemed to be able to silence them and make Keith forget about them and not believe in their lies.

But now....

now it was so much harder, almost impossible to be honest.

He inhaled deeply as his eyes scanned over all the different stars as he raised his hand to the button that was on the wall.

He held his hand there for a moment, just taking it all in. In one second he would be among the stars.

He left no note, no goodbyes for it felt pointless and stupid. No one could see his pain. No one could understand his hurt. And none of them had even notice him slipping away this whole time, silently asking for help, praying for someone, anyone of them to notice him, to see him but they didn't because the voices in his head were right.

Nobody cares.

He doesn't matter.

He's nothing.

So with that as a tear ran down his face, Keith closed his eyes.

He was going to the stars.

To finally be with Shiro once again.

Keith pressed the button and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> My depression has been acting up right now and I always when I get low and just want to hide in my bed, these words come to my mind on repeat:
> 
> 'Nobody cares. You don't matter. You're nothing.'
> 
> And I wanted to put them somewhere, so I put them on Keith. So here this fic came to be.
> 
> -This is sorta a weird fic for me because it's not really a fic that an idea just popped into my head or it's a vent fic. I mean it's more like a vent fic because it's personal with me using those words but idk.  
> I was literally just laying in bed, 1 AM, about to go to sleep when those words were playing over in my head:
> 
> 'Nobody cares. You don't matter. You're nothing'
> 
> And I listened to them, thought of reasons why they were true but then out of nowhere I thought of Keith. Then Keith's love for Shiro, stars and then Keith ending it to be with Shiro and this fic was born.
> 
> I don't know if somewhere deep inside me is possibly at the suicidal level, idk. I've been down, feeling shut out, sleeping more and eating less. Sleeping in my bed and hiding in the world of my dreams because it is all so much easier than the real world, it doesn't hurt as badly and good things can happen in my dreams that won't in my reality, like be happy, feel welcomed, safe and not judged. To be okay with who I am and all my differences. To find love with whomever. I want to feel free and not trapped anymore in this suffocating cage with no escape. In my dreams I am me, I can have a partner, foster and adopt kids, have cats and be happy. 
> 
> But here in the real world, I am surround by judgment, and differences and the feeling of I am less. I am unworthy of everything and anything. That I must make others happy no matter what it may cost me because they matter and I don't. 
> 
> Anyway, I guess this did turn into a vent sorta fic, just unexpectedly in the notes section at the end.  
> I'll probably come back in a few hours after I'm awake, read over this, be ashamed of spilling all of my truths out and not want to bother any of you with it and delete this whole rant mess.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
